Sunshower
by Angelica Albina
Summary: John/Amanda/Zep. An AU where all three are lovers.


Title: Sunshower

Title: Sunshower

Author: Carol Anne Caiafa

Fandom: Saw  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: John/Amanda/Zep  
Genre: Slash & Het  
Word Count: 845  
Warnings: Implied threesome sex, a touch of angst with a happy ending, heavily AU  
Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, no profit, suing is futile!  
A/N: Written for antigoneschase who requested a JAZ fic with the theme of rain, and being posted in answer to the angelfiends weekly theme as it fits! Inspired by this quotation: "Anyone can be passionate, but it takes real lovers to be silly" - Rose Franken

Set in an RPG universe I adore playing in! 3

It was a pleasant change from the usual routine for all three of them to be out together. Usually Zep or Amanda would go out to get supplies while the other stayed home to help or keep watch over John, depending on whether he was well enough to work or needed to stay in bed for a while. But it was such a beautiful day, and Amanda and Zep had managed to convince John that he should come out with them and get some color in his cheeks. After a few feeble protests, John had finally agreed, and now all three were enjoying the spring day's warmth. Zep did the driving when they needed to be driven, though Amanda did plenty of navigating from the passenger's seat while John sat in the back, smiling indulgently at the lively banter between his two beloved ones. Although he wasn't exactly having a "frail day" he was doing his best to relax and remain calm, reserving his energy for later work. Every so often either Zep or Amanda would ask how John was doing, and he would tell them that he was comfortable, never better.

These apprentices turned lovers – they were everything to John.

Firstly there were errands to be run – food to be bought and various pieces of hardware to be collected for use in the tests. Rather dry tasks as far as shopping went, but necessary, and John actually enjoyed the chance to stroll about and carefully inspect things for himself. He had vetoed the wheelchair as a means of getting around – he wasn't an invalid yet, he had declared firmly, and it would attract too much attention. He did acquiesce to bringing a walking stick, though, and admittedly he found it helpful to lean on as they moved from one store to another. Amanda told him that she thought it looked rather distinguished, and Zep made several rather naughty remarks that caused John to wink and tell him that there were better things to put in tight little places than walking sticks – and anyway, they should wait till they got home to play that sort of kinky game…

Lunch came next on their itinerary, at a small café where John was amused to watch Amanda and Zep sipping cappucinos, getting the milky froth on their noses on purpose and giggling at each other. John felt his heart melting with an almost unbearable tenderness; they could still be so playful, so delightfully silly, despite the serious nature of the mission all three were involved in. Although John was dedicated to his work, he could still enjoy such light-hearted moments, for that was part of appreciating life after all.

By the time the three of them had finished their sandwiches and coffee, John had made up his mind to share a special place with his lovers, somewhere that had been a favorite of his in times past.

He hadn't been there for a long time, as it had been a place he had liked to go with Jill, but life was shorter for him than it was for others, he reminded himself. Time to put the old memories aside and move on.

Instead of telling Zep to head for home, John directed him to drive to a small, secluded park – a little enclosed garden with a few benches, a winding path and some rather beautiful and interesting statues. Marble nymphs with robes that almost seemed to flutter in the breeze, fauns with horns and cloven hooves, a mermaid fountain surrounded by goggle-eyed stone fish spouting water from their open mouths…

Just as John had thought, Zep and Amanda loved the place. As a light drizzle of rain started to waft down from the still sunlit sky, the two of them carried on their sweet silliness from the café. Zep was pretending to be a puppy, sniffing Amanda's hair and neck whilst trying to lick her face, and Amanda squealed and squirmed, fleeing from Zep along the cobbled path as he chased her. John sat on one of the benches, conserving his strength, and watched them, with a smile on his lips but with a pang in his heart.

His precious loves… it was hurting so much to think that someday he would have to leave them behind. Not for the first time he wished that something could be done about this accursed cancer.

"Stop it," John whispered to himself, clutching the walking stick and closing his eyes. He had to stay in the moment, be grateful for what little time he had with his beloveds and not waste it on vain wishes and regrets.

A playful nose nuzzled against John's hair, and John opened his eyes to see Amanda and Zep next to him, grinning and extending their hands.

"Come on, John – you're not getting away from having some fun with us," Zep chuckled, and he and Amanda pulled John to his feet. John couldn't help but smile lovingly at them both as the softly falling rain washed the faint trace of a tear from his cheek.


End file.
